In a database system, a client makes queries to obtain data stored in the database system. When a database system has a large amount of data, being able to search all the data to process the query can be resource intensive, as well as time consuming. For a database system that stores data for multiple different clients, the size of the system tends to increase significantly, which puts a greater load on the processing resources of the database system, and increases the amount of time required to generate results for a query. Thus, while there can be many advantages to having a unified database system which stores a large amount of data, accessing the data can be inefficient. Client queries can create an undesired burden on the system, and/or take an undesired amount of time to process.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.